


In the Hopes of Despair

by KuroiKage



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroiKage/pseuds/KuroiKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naegi couldn't help but think about her. No matter how much he felt he shouldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Hopes of Despair

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first entry in the Dangan Ronpa fandom AND the AO3 community. I use to be an author on FF.Net but I could never finish my stories. 
> 
> So more than likely all any of you will ever get is one-shots ^^ I hope you guys enjoy.

In all honesty he shouldn't be thinking of her this way. She was a solider. A weapon of war. . . She, he thought, was a full-fledged murderer who likely didn’t lose any sleep over the atrocities that she’s committed in her recent past. While he was at school learning mathematics and laughing with friends, she was on the battlefield. Ending other humans’ lives and spreading destruction across the land. 

It wasn't as if he hated her though. No. Naegi didn't think he could ever hate anyone. He just couldn't understand how someone could willingly throw themselves to the wolves time and again to be used. He couldn’t fathom why a human would want to kill another over something as pointless as a difference in opinion.   
Naegi couldn't help but feel an inky-black slickness inside him whenever he thought about the untold horrors Mukuro Ikusaba had caused and endured. It made him sick to his stomach.

But he couldn't help but feel an attraction to her. Maybe it was something as superficial as her adorable freckles he noticed every time he turned in her direction. Maybe it was her stoicism that blocked any and all traces of her could-have-been warmth from escaping through her expressions, proving that she had suffered some kind of emotional damage bad enough that she had to shut herself off as protection. Proving, Naegi thought, that there was human underneath that impossibly cold exterior.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [In The Hopes of Despair: Super Duper High-School Level Redux!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3387887) by [KuroiKage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroiKage/pseuds/KuroiKage)




End file.
